My first LightxL fic!
by Twy
Summary: Yeah,I've never written a shower scene,with lyrics.I think that Light might be able to sing,I have no idea what the song is,but it was orginally in Japanese and I just copied the translated one.Warning: Slash yoai Light x L shower scene sex oneshot songfi


L sighed,sitting with his back to the shower his laptop sat haphazardly on his knees as he waited for the sound of water to stop,_"Light-kun takes long showers."_He thought slightly as he scanned his files.Suddenly he heard a strange sound,it sounded familar yet totally new,melodious with a few mistakes that were left uncovered,the singing of a person without a care in the world,a person that was unwatched if anything.

"In this world, your love is something I want to attain

I can't forget the dancing lights that I gazed upon, ahh, the mystery solves."It was intresting how the song seemed to envapor into his being.

"Without a doubt

you spent the days you call friends, even now

My tears flow, not stopping

The only thing you were supposed to teach me was loss."It sounded horribly sad,and L knew the words as well,he muttered the next verse along with the voice,his mind too enchanted by the song to realize who was singing.

"My aching heart wants to tell you, even if its just a little

No matter what kind of experiences I have, I still become lost

In this world, your love is something I want to attain

I can't forget the dancing lights that I gazed upon, ahh, the mystery solves."He snapped himself out of it quickly,his own voice helping.

_"Is Light-kun singing?"_He wondered,standing he turned to the shower,the curtain pulled tight so that no visage of the boy underneath showed.He listened as the next verse rang out,joining with the water to form a beautiful sound.

"When you lose sight of things

You feel as though you have no place, it reflects upon you

It's not on purpose, but it flashes to me

You send mysterious signals to me."L felt a shiver through his spine as he slowly reached the shower curtain.

"Your heart is about to reach me

The ache in my chest wants to meet you now

When I finally have your enegmatic love in my hands

The world will be reborn when it awakens, ahh, it will spread to infinity."L pulled the shower open,and saw the most gorgeous sight he'd ever seen,Light stood in the shower,his back arched slightly,a blush on his face from heat and pleasure,an erection in full sight,his eyes half-lidded.L licked his lips and placed his mouth over Light's partly-opened one.Light groaned,and L stepped into the shower completely,his clothes soaked by the slightly scalding water.

He broke the kiss to slip off his shirt,his own face flushing to match Light's.He kissed Light's neck to see what response he would get,a small groan met his ears.He continued on down Light's torso as he slipped out of his jeans and underwear.

Light turned slightly as he heard the squish of soggy pants hitting the shower floor.Given L chance to possesion himself,he held up his fingers to the shower's stream.Light gasped slightly as he felt two fingers enter his butt.

"Wh-what are you doing?"He muttered,before arching his back slightly in pleasure as L found his pleasure point.Light bucked in joy as L entered him,once,twice,and a few more.A house shattering orgasm running through him,L muffled his scream of pleasure by covering Light's mouth.

"L-LIGHT!"He yelled out,muffled slightly by his lip,which he bit down on,he tasted blood slightly as he cummed inside of the younger.He heard a splattering sound as Light cummed.Panting slightly something struck L as odd.

"Wh-what's the last ver-verse?"Light panting sang the last verse,which sounded like heaven to L at that moment.

"My aching heart wants to tell you, even it its just a little

No matter what kind of experiences I have, I still become lost

In this world, your love is something I want to attain

I can't forget the dancing lights that I gazed upon

Ahh, the mystery solves,

the mystery solves..." L sighed in relief,the two stepped out of the shower,Light pulling on his clean clothes,L pulling on the clothes he'd set aside for his own shower,which should've been after Light's.Before the two stepped out Light spoke up.

"This doesn't leave the bathroom."He said,blushing slightly angrily.

_"Hmm...Light-kun seems embarressed about having sexual relations with me.Perhaps he was a virgin?No,even a fool could realize it was not Light's first time,but then why did he decide to take pleasure in himself and not Misa?Is he gay and perhaps does not wish to compromise his relationship with his father because of it?It does seem possible,many children pretend to transexual when they are bisexual or homosexual so that they do not have to worry about their parents acceptance beyond their normal routines.This seems the most likely,perhaps a 60 chance.But there is also a 40 chance that he was through some incident is a virgin and is merely embarressed that he lost his virginity to a man."_

They sat down to their laptops,ignoring the others,their minds busied away from the very pleasureable shower experience.

Light seemed unaffected,but L was multi-tasking,trying to figure out Light's embarressed/mad blush and skimming through the recent victims of Kira.He felt the chain move and looked up.

"Ryuuzaki,it's time to eat lunch."Light said simply,L nodded and followed the boy over to the mini-fridge.He pulled out the cake he'd been saving for when he was particulary curious,while Light reached under to the cupboard,which contained other snacks.L pondered what he would pull out.

_"There is a 20 chance it will be fruit snacks,though Light does not seem the kind to enjoy sweets.There is a probable 50 chance he will get the box of raisens,and a 15 chance he will get pretzels,leaving 5 for chips,which are the less healthy of them all and seem slightly beyond Light."_Light's hand retracted,pulling out a bag of consomme chips,_"Hmm...so I was wrong about Light's tastes.I should've realized as such,it was long ago,but no so long that I should forget that he enjoys to consomme chips while he is studying.I wonder if it helps his thinking process as sweets do for me?"_

L continued to ponder these thoughts while they returned back to their computers.Light sighed slightly when he was sure L wasn't looking,it seemed everything was back to normal.He was thankful for that much,he didn't need to be confused about L anymore than he already was.He didn't need to think about the detectives sex life at all,even if it seemed like L was more experienced then he would've thought.


End file.
